Bulan Suci Ramadhan
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Percaya tidak seorang vampire bisa toubat dan melaksanakan puasa sama taraweh?.... silahkan baca bagi yang berminat dan jangan lupa review fic pertama buatan Kyu ini....


Kyu : Hai, saya author baru dalam fandom "VAMPIRE KNIGHT"

Jadi maaf jika tak enak dibaca, dan keaadan miss typo.

Disclaimer: Bukan Milik saya!!!!

Note: Ini fanfic buatan Kyu.

*~*~*~*~*

Bulan Suci Ramadhan

Hari ini,puaaaaaanaaaaassss bangeeeeeettttssss.

"Dimana hari ini bagaikan neraka",kata seseorang berambut putih itu sambil berjalan ke luar kelas Day Class.

"Zero!!!!", teriakan yang memanggil dari seorang gadis yang berlari menghampirinya. Zero pun berhenti melangkah dan segera memalingkan tubuhnya.

" Zero, ayo, bantu aku dong", kata Yuuki sambil menarik tangan Zero.

" Tunggu, memang apa yang harus aku bantu????",kata Zero dengan lesu tak ada gairah hidup.

" Udah deh pokoknya ikut aja, gak ada waktu nih", kata Yuuki sambil menggusur Zaro secepat mungkin ke dalam kelas Night Class.

Setibanya, mereka di Night Class, dengan sambutan.

" Selamat datang Cross Yuuki dan Kiryuu Zero …..", sambutan dari Aidou terhadap Yuuki dan langsung mngalihkan pandangannya saat menyebut nama Kiryuu Zero, Kaname pun datang.

" Yuuki, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?? Dan Zero sebaiknya kamu tunggu saja di sini." Kata Kaname sambil tersenyum lembut.

" Tapiii….!!!, Kaname-sama!!", bantah Aidou tapi langsung dipotong oleh Kaname,

" Tolong jaga Zero dulu di sini", ucap Kaname sembari tersenyum yang berharap kepada Aidou.

"Ba…baik, Kaname-sama", kata Aidou menurut.

Kaname dan Yuuki pun masuk ke sebuah ruangan, lalu Zero menunggu di luar ruangan yang dimasuki Kaname dan Yuuki serta Aidou menjaga Zero.

" Tunggu di sini dulu ya, jangan kemana-kemana ", kata Aidou dengan kesal dan langsung menuju dapur.

Zero menurut dan menunggu dengan sabar. Aidou pun kembali dengan membawa makanan dan minuman, lalu menyugukannya pada Zero.

"Nih, silahkan minum dulu di banding melamun"

"Tidak, terima kasih", tolak Zero sopan.

Aidou pun menurut dan menaruh makanan dan minumannya di atas meja serta duduk menunggu Kaname dan Yuuki keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

~15 menit kemudian~

"Aaaaaaaaaaaggggghhh,lama bangets sihh mereka!!!!", kesal Aidou seakan sudah tak ada rasa sabar lagi.

"Sabar ya, bentar lagi juga mereka….", kata Zero dengan sabar tapi terpotong oleh ucapan Aidou.

"Mana aku bisa sabar, Yuuki sudah terlau lama bersam Kaname-sama!! Dan kenapa kamu gak marah-marah kepada Kaname-sama sambil mengetuk pintu atau mengeluh padaku untuk segera membuka pintunya ", kata Aidou sambil marah-marah.

Zero pun menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk sabar sebesar-besarnya. Lalu berkata, "Ga, aku takut mengganggu urusan 'kan orang sabar tuh disayang Tuhan", sembari tersenyum malaikat.

"Elu kenapa sih? Kok sabar amet?", kata Aido yang dari tadi keheranan.

"Aku lagi puasa, makanya harus mendekatkan diri pada Tuhan supaya dosa-dosaku selama ini diampuni, amin", jawab Zero layaknya ustadz yang selalu ceramah di mesjid.

"Zero, elu kalo mau ceramah jangan di sini, and sejak kapan vampire kayak elu bisa taubat???", tanya Aidou merasa bingung dan pusing.

"Sejak tadi pagi baru taubat and ……", jawab Zero yang tiba-tiba terdiam ketika mendengar suara adzan di mesjid.

"And what???", kata Aidou tambah bingung semakin pusing.

"And kayaknya aku harus ke mesjid dulu ya", kata Zero dengan memakai kopeah, sarung and baju koko lalu berjalan menjauhi Aidou.

"Dia tuh bener-bener dah taubat??? Tapi mana ada vampire ke mesjid?? Dah,ah peduli amat….EGP", kata Aidou tak peduli.

Tak lama kemudian, Yuuki dan Kaname pun keluar……

"Aidou!! Mana Zero???", tanya Yuuki.

"Ahh,ituuuu…..", Ujar Aidou bingung menjawab.

"Bukannya aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaga Zero sampai Yuuki kembali!!",kata Kaname merasa kecewa terhadap Aidou.

"Maafkan aku Kaname-sama,sebenernya……Zero…", kata Aidou dengan lesu.

"Sebenernya…Zero kenapa? ", tanya Yuuki panik.

"Dia bilang dah waktunya taubat", kata Aidou sembari menggigit kuku.

"Taubat????!!!!", kata Yuuki dan Kaname.

"Yapz, dia menjalankan ibadah puasa dan baru saja pergi ke mesjid.",kata Aidou dengan keringat dingin.

"Oh, ke mesjid ….. hehehehehe …", kata Yuuki dan Kaname sambil cengengesan.

"Aku ga bercanda Kaname-sama….", kata Aidou untuk mempercayai Kaname-sama bahwa Zero benar-benar sudah taubat.

"Hehehehe, maaf, aku kira kamu bercanda", kata Yuuki dan Kaname yang mulai berhenti cengengesan, lalu tak lama mereka berdua membatin.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun diseret oleh Aidou menuju ruangan lain. Dan waktu pun berlangsung cepat menjadi malam hari.

~By the way, kembali pada Zero yang sedang persiapan dari rumah menuju mesjid~

"Ok,baju koko dah rapi,sarung kayaknya ga butuh deh soalnya dah pake celana panjang, and terakhir…. Taaraaaaa… kopeah", kata Zero dengan senyum malaikat.

Saat Zero keluar dari rumah untuk ke mesjid, ia bertemu dengan Yuuki.

"Hai,Zero. Rapih amat,memang mau kemana????", tanya Yuuki bingung.

"Mau ke mesjid, soalnya 'kan taraweh hari ini dan sekarang 'kan Bulan Ramadhan", jawab Zero dengan muka watados.

"Lho bukannya kamu vampire???", tanya Yuuki tambah bingung.

"Biarpun aku vampire, tapi tak ada halangan untuk taubat,ya 'kan?", jawab Zero dengan muka bagaikan malaikat.

"Ya sih…..", jawab Yuuki sembari menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Kamu mau ikut???", ajak Zero.

"Ah, nggak dulu deh. Hehehe", kata Yuuki sudah kebingingan menjawab.

"Kenapa??? Padahal selama Bulan Ramadhan ini dosa-dosa kita bakal diampuni dan ajaklah para…….", kata Zero langsung terpotong oleh kata-kata Yuuki.

"Maaf,aku lagi dapet nih. Lagian para vampire Night Class juga lagi belajar, dah dulu ya", kata Yuuki sambil lari terbirit-birit.

" Yah, dagh-dagh Yuuki", kata Zero sambil melambaikan tangan dan segera pergi ke mesjid.

Lalu Yuuki pulang ke rumah dan ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

'_Kayak bukan Zero aja, dia terlihat berbeda …. dan dia itu vampire teraneh yang pernah dilahirkan di dunia ini. Tunggu, kalau dia puasa berarti dia tak lagi minum darah, akhirnya… aku terbebas dari hisapan yang menyakitkan dong, yes, yes_', kata Yuuki dalam hati dengan susana senang, riang, gembira.

Yuuki pun pergi ke rumah Zero pada pukul 09.09.09 malam. Saat itu Zero sudah ada di rumah. Lalu setibanya di rumah Zero, ia mengetuk pintu dan Zero pun membuka serta mempersilahkan Yuuki untuk masuk. Yuuki pun masuk ke dalam dan ia kaget melihat akan perubahan Zero yang begitu drastis.

"Ahh….banyak…sekali..ba..bajunya..", kata Yuuki sambil cengo melihatnya.

"Ah,yapz, di sini banyak 60 baju koko, 10 sarung, 50 celana panjang, dan 60 kopeah, buat Bulan Ramadhan selama 30 hari", kata Zero dengan matanya yang tak berhenti bersinar.

'_Dasar Zero, kayak tukang penjual baju di toko oke doku, langganan gua_', kata Yuuki dalam hati.

Dan tak lama mereka pun berbincang-bincang sangat lama, selesai berbincang-bincang Yuuki pun berjalan,

entah apa yang selalu terbayang dipikirannya tentang Zero,ia merasa melihat Zero sebagai seorang laki-laki.

To be continue…….


End file.
